Kissing Cousins
by DarkWingsDarkWords48
Summary: "Sirius hated the look on his cousin's face." Bellatrix, condemned to an abusive engagement, has changed far too much for her cousin's tastes after the news, and is in a downward spiral no one can seem to pull her out of. But Sirius finds there may just be a way, and he's more than willing to fulfill the role she needs him to play. Blackcest, Cousin Incest, Sirius/Bellatrix


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related Characters. They all belong to the lovely JK Rowling. If I owned them, well, let's just say the books wouldn't exactly be kid friendly. So please, don't sue! You wouldn't get much anyway. ;) **_

_**A/N: So, I've been thinking of the Black family and their relationships with one another, and this idea for a Sirius/Bella smutfic grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Kissing Cousins**

* * *

Sirius hated the look on his cousin's face.

Bellatrix had always been a happy, radiant girl. They'd practically grown up together in their homes, always visiting one another, and he had always felt an extra kinship to her – she knew what it was like to have a younger sibling, two in her case. They often commiserated together, though things became strained in their homes when he was sorted into Gryffindor. His parents, and hers, had not been happy with that, but his cousin did not care.

Now, though, as she neared the end of their Easter break and the last part of her Seventh Year at Hogwarts approached – the end of his own Fifth Year – her eyes, which had once contained so much light, were dulled. Her expression that was always filled with wonder at magic and creased with a bright smile at his jokes was sad, and almost as if it had been chiseled in stone.

Shortly before she had come over to Number Twelve Grimmauld for the last half of their Easter Break, he had heard the news that was affecting her so – her parents had arranged her to be married when the school year was out. Had she remotely liked the man she was to be married to, she might not have looked so lifeless over the last week.

But no, those idiot parents of hers had told her – and trumpeted aloud to every pureblood circle in Britain – that she was to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. If there were a prize for '_Ugliest Bastard In Hogwarts'_, Rodolphus would get second place, losing out only to his even uglier brother Rabastan.

Nothing remotely fitting for his lovely cousin, especially as he knew the ugliness went far beneath the skin with the Lestrange brothers. They were some of the meanest, nastiest creatures of any Year, and he knew for a fact that Rabastan had beaten his girlfriend into a coma last year. Bloody "We Must Forgive" Dumbledore hadn't even expelled him.

Sirius doubted Rodolphus was any different, given the many injuries to younger Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that had accumulated from the thickset boy's own hands over the last 5 years.

But it didn't matter to her parents, it seemed, how the brute they were forcing her to marry looked or acted. Likely due to her mother Druella, who was a Rosier. The Rosiers, the Lestranges, and the Malfoys were thick as thieves, and had been since the ill-formed bunch of families had slunk over to Britain from France a century and a half ago, where they claimed they were purebloods (Sirius had his doubts, though severe inbreeding – at levels not even his own family had ever practiced – could explain some of them).

His own parents, Walburga and Orion had little more than a shrug to offer at the news, and a smile from his mother with a veiled barb at Bella being a _proper_ pureblood (unlike him) who would marry the man her parents chose. It had firmed up his resolve to not return this summer, something he had been planning out all year with the help of his best mate James Potter.

Sirius sighed and stood from his messy bed where he had been lazing around much of the day. He needed to get out – out from this dark, ugly house with its Dark magic and its house elf head display. He stooped to grab his Nimbus 1500 from where it rested on top of his school trunk, and after a moment's thought he padded to the closet where his spare broom, a Cleansweep 5, rested.

He exited his room – his parents were out and about for the day, leaving Sirius and Bella with their younger siblings – and made his way to the wooden staircase. After a few minutes of searching on the next floor, he found Bellatrix in the library, curled up around a large book, resting on her favorite well-stuffed armchair.

She looked up at his entrance into the large room, and he felt a pain in his gut at the lack of life in her gaze. Something he wished to Merlin he could change… somehow, some way.

"Hey, Bella, where are Cissy and Dromeda?" Sirius asked, casting his gaze about the long rows of shelves in the family library.

"Giggling about boys in Cissy's room, no doubt," Bellatrix said dryly, her voice still its usual low silkiness.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and glanced at her book, trying to not be too obvious as he attempted to make out the title on the spine which was half-hidden on her lap. He blushed and averted his eyes – in the last two years he'd begun to notice her rather shapely body more and more, and the tight black trousers she was wearing now only enhanced her slim, long legs that she had curled up beneath her.

"Reg is downstairs, I think," Bellatrix's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ah, okay. Hey, do you wanna go flying, Bella?" He asked, smiling at her, and proffering the spare broom he realized she had thought was for Regulus.

Her hands twitched on the pages of the open book, her nails colored like their namesake, clashing against the white of the pages and of her skin. "No," she said slowly, "I'm not feeling that well, Sirius."

He could see her struggling to fix a smile to her face for him, and failing. "Alright, maybe tomorrow. I'll ask Reg if he wants to." He said, unable to hid his disappointment from his voice, and he saw guilt flash behind her heavy-lidded eyes. Guilt at lying to him – and he knew she was and hated that she felt she had to.

Sirius couldn't find the words to say what he wanted, so he simply walked closer and bent to press a kiss to the cool porcelain skin of her forehead, hoping she would understand that he didn't care that she lied, he only cared about her. A true smile blossomed – but only in her eyes – as she looked up at him, and that look made his knees wobbly as he walked out of the sitting room.

As Sirius walked toward the back of Grimmauld place, toward the small backyard enchanted so Muggles could not see it, he could almost hear his broomstick creaking under the harsh grip he held it in, trying to control himself. Her behavior made him want all the more to change into Padfoot when they returned to Hogwarts, and disembowel Lestrange with his own claws. Or maybe lead him onto a little trip down a certain tunnel on the night of a full moon….

* * *

The night was dark, the new moon at the height of its phase, so the only light in his room came from the row of candles next to his bed and a charmed flame on a wall sconce near his door. Scarlet and gold banners proclaiming his allegiance to Gryffindor hung on each wall along with large Muggle posters displaying sleek chrome motorcycles and scantily clad women in bikinis. Near his bedside a large picture of him with his closest friends, James, Remus, and Peter. He'd taken the time to apply a permanent sticking charm to all of them.

Oh, did his mother hate that. Walburga Black was probably one of the most vehement Blood supremacists around, and the thought of her son being not only in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin where he "rightfully" belonged, but outright _delighting_ in being a member of that House, tended to turn her purple. Making friends with "mudbloods" and "halfbloods", admiring "filthy Muggle women and contraptions". He was surprised her head hadn't yet exploded, with the way it often looked like all the blood in her body filled it when she started ranting.

Sirius glanced away from his boring homework, over at where his Nimbus rested. He had coaxed Regulus into flying with him and acting as target practice so Sirius could keep up his skills as the best Beater on the Gryffindor. He had just planned on talking and having fun with Bellatrix as they flew beside each other, but without her he had decided to get his practice in for the week. Slamming his bat into a Bludger had also turned out to be an excellent way to work out his frustrations.

His father had been the one to call them in as the light of day began to disappear, he and Walburga had returned at some point, and dinner was ready. Andromeda and Narcissa had emerged from wherever they had been, and chatted away with Walburga through dinner. Sirius had eaten, while trying to hide his concerned stare throughout the meal at Bella who ate a few morsels and spent the rest of the time toying with the food with her fork.

After dinner was the typical time in the parlor, the family gathered around listening to the Wizarding Wireless as they read or talked. Sirius did a lot of the former, avoiding as much of his mother's discussions as he could, about this or that Ministry event or pureblood gathering at so-and-so's house (some invite to a Midsummer ball at Abraxan Malfoy's place, a tea with some of her female friends over at Sally Parkinson's place).

Now it was nigh on midnight, and he was struggling to keep his mind focused on the incredibly dry Potions homework that Slughorn had assigned them before they left for Easter Break. It didn't help that he was a teenage boy and was, well, horny rather constantly, or that he hadn't tossed one off since the beginning of the week.

Sirius closed the book, and let it drop to the floor next to his bed as he stretched out an arm to a pile of dirty clothes and grabbed a sock. The pin-up girls decorating the walls around him usually gave him more than enough imagery to fuel his imagination, though in the last year, they only helped him start. In the end, no matter which girl he stared at, they always morphed into his cousin by the end: her soft red lips, long-lashed eyes that mirrored the color of his own. Was he a sick bastard? Most likely. But he really couldn't help it.

Sirius reached down, his hand sliding beneath the waistband of his pyjamas, and took hold of his already hardening cock…. Only to jump at the sudden knock at his door, the fright causing him to squeeze himself painfully enough that he was already wilting back down as he jerked his hand out and quickly tossed the sock back to the floor.

He pushed up, scooting back until his back was against his headboard, knees up to ensure the slight tent in the bedsheets would not be noticeable, and then called out that he was awake. His voice cracked slightly, and he blushed when the door opened slightly and Bellatrix poked her head in.

Her pure black hair was down out of the elaborate bun she had worn it in earlier during the day, and it hung around her shoulders, stark against the pale of her face in the soft light from the wall sconce.

"Can I… stay for awhile, Siri?" She asked softly, and he could see her eyes were puffy and pink as if she had been crying.

"Yeah," he said immediately, scooting from the middle of the bed to one side. He grabbed the corner of the covers and lifted them slightly, offering the place to her.

She hesitated a moment, and then entered, closing the door behind her. She was truly beautiful, even more so than usual, wearing only a near-diaphanous white nightgown that clung here and there in some very nice places. She padded across the hard oak floor, her bare feet making barely a sound as she neared his bed, and then slipped in under the covers.

Bellatrix moved as close to him as she could, resting her head on his shoulder and an arm across his chest, and he was struck by the memory of the many times he had come to her room when he was younger, and laid with her just like this. He had once had a fear of thunderstorms, and while his parents would force him back into his room if he came to them in the night, he had always loved when he was in the same home as Bellatrix, because she never turned him away. She had always just pulled back her covers and held him as he shook against her, murmuring soothingly into his ear. It was a bit jarring as well – the last time they'd done this, he had been the smaller of the two, but since he'd hit puberty he had grown quite a bit.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix whispered against his shoulder. He pulled back slightly, looked down at her, and could see she had indeed been crying, likely since she'd gone to bed two hours ago.

"What for, Bella?" He asked as he shifted the arm she was lying on, and moved it behind her, resting his hand against her back.

"For not flying with you before. This week is likely the last time I will get to spend time with you like this, before we go back to Hogwarts with these stupid house rivalries… before… this summer," her voice quaked slightly at the last.

Sirius pulled her closer with the hand on her back, and hugged her tight, and that seemed to break through the wall she had been building over the week.

She seemed crumpled against him, and within moments he could feel her warm tears wet against his shirt and neck. "I don't know what to do, Siri," she choked out, her slim, long fingers running almost mindlessly – obsessively – on his chest, tracing over and over across the Black Family Crest stitched into the silk of his nightclothes.

"I don't want to marry him, I _hate_ him and his brother, but I can't do anything. And he'll know it, and hold it over me until this summer, and then I'll be his, and…"

Bellatrix pulled back and Sirius felt his heart torn in two at the sight of her face, her eyes lost and almost swollen shut from crying; tear tracks down her normally unmarred cheeks; her slim, red lower lip trembling as she stared up at him as if he could take all her problems away.

Sirius took a shaking breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and reached up with his other hand to brush away a piece of her hair that had dampened and stuck to her cheek. "I know, Bella. I've never seen you like this, and I've been worried, but I didn't know what to say. That brute doesn't deserve you. Have you talked to Uncle Cygnus? Has he even _seen_ Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix shook her head, and moved so her cheek rested against his palm. "I tried, but daddy…. I don't know. Mother seems to have convinced him, and he'll hear no other word on the issue but hers…"

"And her family is obsessed with their little French alliance," Sirius finished, snorting derisively. "Bloody pompous twats."

A ghost of a smile came over her face, twitching the corners of her dark red lips upward. But it was gone almost as soon as it came.

"I _can't_ marry him. He's worse than Rabastan with women, but he keeps it quiet. The things he'll do to me…" She shuddered against him, and he held her closer under their blankets.

Sirius closed his eyes, grinding his teeth at her words, at her confirmation of his own thoughts on Rodolphus, at the thought of how she would be treated come summer when she was forced into his thrall.

"There has to be a way, Bella, some way to change their minds, or get you out of this, there….."

He broke off as several things fell into place in his mind. He pulled his hand away from her face, much to her confusion, and stretched out to snag the edge of his hornbeam wand which sat on the nightstand. He sat up, withdrawing from Bellatrix completely, and left the bed.

"Sirius?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion and vulnerability, but she said no more as he raised a finger, and walked across the room, wand in hand. Standing in front of the picture of him and his friends, he pressed the tip of the wand against the left corner.

"I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good." Sirius muttered.

Those words had become _theirs_, the code to activate many of the things they created, and this was no different. As the words were spoken and a hint of magic pulsed out from the wand and into the frame of the picture, it activated a runic array carved into it. That, in turn, activated a cascading series of charms and wards which sprang into life, and started to coat the wall around the picture, spreading like a surging tide of light around the room. Only when the light surged across every wall and met on the wall across from the framed portrait, did it flare and then disappear.

The door was locked, the room was silent and impervious to spying, and even a monitoring charm was in place to inform them if anyone came within three feet of the door. A true Marauder's invention, and one that had allowed them to plot many a mischief without getting caught.

"What…" Bellatrix started, staring at the wall, and then at him and the picture.

He flashed her a lopsided grin. "Trade secret. Let's just say Remus is a genius at charms, and some of these are so obscure only Dumbledore might know how to break them. No one can hear us," he said, walking back to bed, and under the covers.

He let Bellatrix settle against him again, and this time grabbed her hand as it settled on his chest, her fingers nearly as long as his own, but so much more delicate. "Bella… I'm leaving."

Her eyes widened – in shock or confusion he wasn't sure – as she stared up at him. "What are you talking about, Sirius?"

He swallowed, and squeezed her hand. "At the start of summer, I'm leaving. I'm packing up everything I really need at the end of the week now so I have it with me, but when school lets out, I'm not coming back. I… I'm done, with mum and the way she treats me, with this pureblood shite, with everything."

"B-but where will you go?"

"James offered a spare room at the Potter Manor, and his parents said they'd be happy to have me… they know what this family can be like – especially his mum. She was one of us once as well."

Bella clutched his hand tighter, fear in her eyes – fear for him. "Your mum will disown you, Siri, we won't be-" her voice broke. "We won't be allowed to see each other, especially with Rodolphus."

Sirius nodded, and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. "I know that. I know mum will blast me from the family tree and disown me. I've been taking as much as I'm allowed from my Trust vault every month and saving it, I should have enough to last me until I graduate and can get a job. I've only talked about this to Uncle Alphie, and he said he'd chip in if I ever need any more money."

He took a deep breath, preparing to reveal the thought that had clicked for him. "I know that they won't let you see me if I do this, but… what if you came with me? James wouldn't mind, he knows how close we are, and his mum could probably find a job for you at the paper; she'd understand why you're getting away from the family. We could leave together… let them disown us together," he said, breathlessly staring into her eyes, his own wide with excitement at the idea.

Her hand trembled in his grasp, and the light seemed to begin to return to her eyes as she listened to him explain his idea. It dimmed slightly a few moments after he finished, and she frowned.

"I… Siri, I would love that, but we both know my parents won't let me go that easily – especially my mother. And with that betrothal contract, they'll legally be able to hunt me down – or even hire someone to do it – and drag me back and shove me into a dress and force me to marry that pig Rodolphus."

She breathed in heavily, and pulled his hand closer to her. "Even if I ran away, even if we went around the world, I don't think she would stop looking. The only way out of this is if I'm dead, or…" She ignored his concerned look, knowing he was worrying about what she might do to herself, and braced herself to tell him the other way… another escape she had found in her weeklong delving into the family library.

"If the contract is broken…" she said, keeping her voice calm, "I won't have to marry him."

Sirius sat up slightly, staring at her with interest. "How do you do that? Whatever it is, let's do it right away so you don't have to deal with him when we go back."

Her pale cheeks pinked with a soft blush, and she chewed her lower lip. "It's… the contract has a virginity clause. They are to use the _Virgo Veritas_ on the day of the wedding to ensure I'm still a virgin. If I'm not, and if the one who took it stands up in a formal duel for me, the marriage will never happen."

"Oh," Sirius said, his own cheeks flushing slightly as he took in the meaning. "That means you have to… y'know."

"Have sex?" She chuckled warmly at his expression. "I hadn't expected you to be so flustered, being the 'Ladies Man of Gryffindor'."

He tried, and failed to glare at her, as she was right, he'd already made his way into the skirts of a number of girls, from both his own year and even the year above.

"So… Who are you going to… lose it to? Is there someone willing to do that and duel for you?"

He watched her bite her lip harder, nearly drawing blood, and then her gaze dropped, unable to meet his own.

"Well," she whispered, "I was hoping…" Her nostril's flared, and then she met his eyes once more. "I was hoping, that maybe you would?"

His brain, which had been spinning in place, blazing through the names and faces of the males she knew and at least somewhat got along with – each name causing something near his stomach to bubble with a strange frisson of jealousy – came to a complete halt.

He was pretty sure that if he were to see himself in a mirror, the only description for his expression would be "pole-axed". That was, truly, the last thing he'd expected to come out of her mouth. _Such a pretty, lush mouth_.

His brain finally kick started again when she pulled her hand away from his, and he caught a glimpse of a hurt expression on her face. _Shit. Shit Shit Shit, she thinks I think she's insane or something_.

"I'm sorry, it was just… a thought. You were the one I thought of when I read about this, and-"

He reached up and placed a finger over her soft lips. "Bella, I'm sorry, you just surprised me, and I never thought you, well, thought of me like that."

Her hands came up and pulled his hand away from her lips, her fingers entwining with his. She stared earnestly at him, and gently kissed his knuckles. "I have, Siri. You're the only one who knows me – who _really_ knows me and accepts me for everything I am. I just, wasn't sure, I know you hate most of the pureblood ideas, and I thought you might be… grossed out."

Sirius' lips twitched. "Believe me, cousin, I've been thinking about you for a while now, and I've been far from turned off. But are you sure you want your first time with _me_?"

Bellatrix lowered her head, letting her sharp chin dig into his chest. "I'd want no-one else, Siri," she said, and those dark grey eyes bored into his own, and he knew this wasn't just going to be something to save her from a marriage she didn't want. No, this would be far more.

"Then you've got me," he said, almost giddily. "When did you –mmmmph!"

His half-asked question was answered when her lithe form pounced directly atop him, and her soft, moist lips covered his own which were still chapped from his time flying outside.

It wasn't what he'd expected, but for a first kiss between them, it was decidedly _Bella_. And that was when he knew the real Bella was fully returned, no longer hiding behind a dreary façade, ready to take what was hers like she so often did.

Her lips pressed more insistently against his, and then he opened his own, carefully extending his tongue, and running it quickly across her lips. They parted eagerly, and her own small tongue darted out to greet him into her mouth. He ran it across the front of her perfect white teeth, and barely managed not to yelp when she nipped at it with her canines.

He was lost in her for far longer than he thought, until he suddenly pulled back and realized he had dots in his vision from lack of oxygen and the intensity of their kiss.

Bellatrix grinned knowingly down at him from her perch upon his chest. "We can do it now, if you're _up_ to it." She said, her black painted nails scraping deliciously down his silk shirt - the friction transferring to his skin caused tingles to creep down his spine.

He growled much like his secret Animagus form, and his hands shot up to grab hers and hold them firmly in place.

Her expression flickered for a moment, clearly unsure if he was stopping things. "You _are_ okay with this, if we do this, Siri?" she asked, her voice bare and vulnerable.

Sirius grinned toothily and used his grip on her to send her toppling to the other side of the bed, and then just as quickly he was on top of _her_, straddling over her soft stomach. He bent low and pressed a kiss just under her lips and then on the tip of her chin, working his way up her jaw with soft, short kisses, until his lips were near the soft delicate shell of her ear.

"I've wanted you all year, Bella, but I never thought we could do this," he whispered, hot breath against her cool ear.

She shivered, and stared up at him as he pulled away, eyes filled with desire, and then tugged at his shirt until he was close enough for her lips to capture his again. His tongue dueled with hers as his hands came up to cradle her flushed, soft cheeks between them.

Sirius felt her slender, sneaky fingers creep back up to his chest and begin to deftly work at each button. When they were loosed, she pushed at both sides of the fabric, and he let go of her long enough for her to shove the shirt down his shoulders and then his arms.

Bellatrix pushed back at him with her soft palms against his chest until she could run her eyes over the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

"Not bad, Siri," she said, one delicate eyebrow rising as her gaze lingered on his arms.

He chuckled when her tongue darted over her lips. "Four years playing Beater and practicing every week, my dear cousin," he said.

"Definitely worth it," she murmured, and ran her short nails down his chest, leaving red marks on his skin everywhere they went, and then suddenly those clever fingers were at his waistband.

He grabbed them firmly and brought them up to his mouth, planting kisses to each fingertip, and then began to kiss her palms, making her squirm slightly. "Oh, still ticklish here, I see."

Bellatrix whimpered, the noise making his cock hard, making it press against her stomach where he straddled her, and she slipped her hands from his and they once again made their way toward his waistband. Growling a warning he grabbed them again and pressed them down to the bed.

"You first, Bella," he said, and reached up to grip the soft fabric of her nightdress and work at the small star-shaped button near the neck. She leaned up, pushing off from the bed to make it easier, and in moments he has opened it up down her back.

When she grabbed the shoulders, and let the top half drop to pool around her waist, he felt his heart stop for a few seconds at the sight. Her skin was creamy and pale, the long expanse of it interrupted only by a small crescent-shaped birthmark near her collarbone. Her breasts were firm and high, and capped with dark rosy nipples that tightened with the sudden exposure to the cool night air.

"Beautiful," Sirius gasped, and it was only Bellatrix grabbing his hand and pulling it up to a breast that made him realize he'd been doing naught but staring at her in rapture. Her cheeks were red from his gaze, a hesitant smile painted across her lips.

He took her hint and gently took her breast in hand, and then reached up to cover her other breast. They were soft, but heavy, and large enough that the silky flesh spilled past his large hands even as he cupped them.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he reassured her like he knew he should, as he let a thumb trace over her left nipple. "So much more than I ever imagined, most beautiful girl I've seen in my life."

A single tear coursed over one of her cheeks. "Stop, you'll give me a big head," she whispered, but couldn't stop her lips from parting in a wide smile that showed him her perfect white teeth.

"Hm, that's what I should be saying," he said, grinning roguishly as he pressed his cock against her stomach, causing her to gasp in delight.

Sirius bent to take a nipple between his lips, and gently suckled at it, almost like a babe, and toyed a her other nipple with his fingers. Her hands came up and slid into his hair, pressing his head more firmly against her. He moved to minister his affections to her other breast, leaving her nipple coated in saliva and erect in the cooling air.

Bellatrix let a moan slip from her mouth when he let his teeth nip at the underside of her breast, and she tried to thrust her hips up against him as he straddled her.

"Please, Sirius, _more_."

He pulled away, and for a moment took in the sight of her breasts, once pale and flawless, now marked with red marks from his suckling and biting, covered with his own saliva.

He swung his leg back, getting off of her, and then coaxed her into helping him push her nightgown the rest of the way down. He let his fingers trail down her long, slender legs as he pushed it down, and she shivered yet again, and then spread her legs slightly as the dress disappeared past her toes.

Her vaginal flesh glistened in the low light, only a small triangle of well-trimmed black hair above it. Bellatrix stared at him quizzically with hooded eyes as he bent low, and her eyes widened when his tongue darted out across her cunt. "S-Sirius!" she groaned out, and then her hands flew once more to his head, fingers in his hair as he lapped at her wet lips again.

He hid a smile at her surprise – this wasn't the sort of thing a 'proper' Pureblood man would do to his woman, their parents would say, it was a filthy degrading of the man, something only Muggles and Muggleborn would stoop to doing. Accordingly, he'd made sure to become well practiced in it over the last two years – Alice Little had especially loved it, but it had been a purely physical relationship for them, and when her crush Frank Longbottom had started showing her interest, they had ended things a few months back. Now he was quite glad of their amicable breakup - he could do this with no second thoughts with his beautiful Bella.

He pressed his tongue harder against her cut, slipping between her folds as his hands came up and began to gently spread her wider. Bellatrix moaned again, this time loud and long as he found the right pressure, the right speed. She gave a shriek when his thumb pressed against her swollen clitoris, and her hips bucked against his face. Only his grip on her prevented her from likely breaking his nose.

He continued lapping at her, much like the dog he was - like Padfoot lapping at a tasty, intoxicating treat. She was sweet and bitter and salty to his tongue, and he loved the taste all the more each time it hit his tongue.

"Oh, Merlin's balls, Siri, where did you – Oh! – learn how to do this?" She gasped out, tightening her grip in his sweaty hair.

Sirius relented for a moment, and grinned up her body. "I hope you're not thinking about Merlin while I'm doing this." He laughed at her glare. "I learned this from practice, dear cousin. I trust you're enjoying the results?"

Bellatrix huffed, and pulled his hair until he was back and tasting her again.

She was already close, and it didn't take much more effort to bring her to the brink. He felt the familiar pulsing against his tongue, and let a finger flick against her clitoris, and sent her over; her pussy nearly clamping down on his tongue as she cried out, her thighs tightening around his head, fingernails digging into his scalp as her hips bucked against his face erratically.

Her firm thighs – she too benefited from Quidditch, as the Seeker for Slytherin, her muscles strong and firm from every steep dive when the broom wanted to buck away from her – slowly eased up the pressure they had been applying on his ears, and slid almost bonelessly down to the bed.

He wiped at his mouth with his hand, clearing away the juices that had built up there, and slid up her body until his head was next to hers. She watched him for a few moments, her chest rising and falling in rapid pants, cheeks flushed and almost feverish.

"That… was amazing," Bellatrix said breathlessly, letting her sweaty forehead fall forward to rest against his own.

Sirius smiled as her hand came up to rest against his cheek, and she pressed her lips against his for a moment. She pulled back the next, crinkling her nose, and he chuckled, knowing she had tasted herself there.

"You like that?" She asked, her lips curled up as she tried to rid the taste from her mouth.

He nodded, "You're delicious, Bella."

She just about preened for a moment. "Well, I'm glad you think so, Siri… I think I'm ready for a bit more, though," she said, trailing a finger over his abs and down to his waistband.

She skipped it, though, and continued down the silk pants he'd worn to bed. Her fingertip brushed over the silk covering his already hard cock, and jolts of pleasure coursed through him as she ran along his length and then traced back, this time with her nail instead of her soft fingertip. His eyes slammed shut and he groaned as he strained against the silken material.

Bellatrix kissed her way down his chest, her long black hair trailing along his skin after her, strands of it tickling his chest. She stopped torturing him with her finger, and gathered his waistband in both hands and yanked it down past his knees in one motion. His member sprang free, bobbing and erect before her now-hungry eyes – it certainly wasn't some freakishly big cock like some he'd seen in some of the porno mags he'd gotten hold of, but he was proud to say he was larger than the average wizard out there.

Bellatrix glanced up to him, and then slowly encircled the base of his cock with the slender fingers of her left hand, and slowly tugged upward with delicious friction until she reached the tip, and then slowly, gently pushed his foreskin down, revealing the fleshy crown of his penis as she set up a slow rhythm.

Her eyes remained on his as she lowered her face to him, and then he could feel her warm breath against his tip. Her small, pink tongue licked along the underside of his cock, and it took all his strength not to jerk his hips upward at the contact.

"Bella," he groaned through clenched teeth, fisting his hands in the sheets as her tongue traveled around his tip.

And then he was in heaven as she hesitantly took him between her lips and applied a hint of suction. She began to sink further down, taking in a few inches of his length, her fingers working with her lips to move his foreskin up and down with each bob of her head. A thrill of pleasure shot down his shaft and up his body when her tongue darted along the nerves of his foreskin, and suddenly he could feel pressure in his balls.

"Shit, Bell, I'm gonna-"

He saw her eyes widen in surprise, and then his eyes slammed shut as he forced himself not to jam his cock down her throat while it twitched and jerked in her hand. She pulled up, coughing slightly after a moment of trying to take all of his cum in her mouth, and a final squirt jetted into the air and splattered on her hand and across his belly.

Bellatrix grimaced as she swallowed, and then coughed again, glaring at him.

"S-sorry, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd get there that fast, but that thing with your tongue…. And I was already a bit worked up – I was getting ready to wank when you first came in. Sorry."

She wiped her hand on the sheet, and then huffed against his chest. "A _lot_ more warning next time, or I'm not going near that cannon with my mouth again."

"Promise," Sirius said, stroking the back of her head as she let out one last cough. And then her words hit him – _next time_ – she wanted this to be more than tonight. His drooping cock began to twitch once more, coming back to life at that thought. As he held her warm body against him, he realized that _he_ wanted that as well.

"Already up for more?" She giggled against his skin, sending warm vibrations into his chest.

"Yeah," he said, his voice husky as she slowly stretched against him. "Are you… ready?"

Bellatrix nodded, and slowly rolled off of him, looking up at him with worried eyes as he loomed above her.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said, "I'll be gentle."

He stretched an arm out to once again grab his wand, and held it up for her to see. "Did you… use the charm? Or do you take the potion?"

She smiled. "It's fine, I take the monthly potion."

He nodded, and toyed with the surface of the wand a moment more. "I know a charm that can numb it for you… If you want?"

Bellatrix closed her eyes for a moment, and then shook her head. "I want – I _need_ to feel it all, Siri. Just stop if I say to."

With that, she spread her thighs further to let him settle between them, and used her hand to help him line his now fully erect cock up with her entrance.

Sirius slowly inched forward, forcing himself not to bury himself instantly into the damp warmth he could feel as he pressed against her lower lips. Bellatrix gave him a nod, and he slowly, ever so slowly sank into her, the tight velvety walls gripping him as he entered nearly drove him out of his mind.

He paused, feeling her barrier, and pulled her hands up to his shoulders, letting her grip them tightly. A swift thrust forward tore a pained cry from her mouth, and he felt pain ripple on his back as her short nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, leaving deep impressions. He remained still, reaching up to stroke away a tear from Bellatrix's cheek, and watched the pain dance over her face.

"You can move," she finally said, easing her grip on his shoulders.

Sirius nodded, and slowly sank fully into her. He had to center himself for a moment – the feeling of her muscles gripping him like a vice nearly sent him over the edge again.

Once he grasped control of himself, he slowly pulled back until he was nearly out of her, and then slid back in. As he did so, her hips rose slightly to meet his, and then even more the next time he pushed back into her depths. Her hands slid to grip his biceps for leverage and she sped up the pace, meeting him midway each time.

"Oh, gods, Sirius, please, don't even think of stopping or I'll neuter you," she moaned. Her grey eyes alight with pleasure with each thrust.

Sirius chuckled and nuzzled his lips against her breasts, nipping at them the way she had liked before, and any further words she might have planned to say evaporated into low moans.

"So damned tight, Bella," he grunted, as their movements became even faster, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room, interspersed with their breathing and moans.

Bellatrix shuddered, and he felt her walls twitch spasmodically around him for several moments as a small orgasm sparked.

"Sirius, I…" she gasped, "I'm close."

"Me too, luv," he gritted out. He pulled her legs up slightly, switching the angle, and when his cockhead dug into a certain spot along her walls, she let out a tiny shriek. Her fingers clutched his skin, nails digging and scratching at his back. "Just let it go, you're safe now – you're _mine_ now, never his."

A beautiful smile burst across her face, and she pulled his face to hers, kissing him. Not the passionate, lusty kiss like those they'd shared earlier, but an intimate, soul-filling kiss as their movements became more erratic, in and out, back and forth.

"I'm yours," she whispered, and then her eyes scrunched shut, and he could see her teeth dig into her lip as her orgasm began.

The pulsing of her warm walls, the muscles rhythmically grasping at his length as a cry of his name escaped her lips, sent him over the edge once again; he buried himself forcefully into her as far as he could go. He pulsed over and over again, feeling his cum jet forward, into her, into _his_ Bella, and her cunt seemed intent on milking him dry.

He realized he was chanting her name in her ear as he came down from his high, and Bellatrix was stroking his sweaty hair as he nearly collapsed on top of her. He caught himself – barely – on his elbows, and tipped his torso to the side so he didn't risk squishing her.

"I love you," he found his voice spilling out from his lips – words he'd never said before to any girl he'd been with, and he realized they were true. She meant everything to him.

He delighted in watching her face almost begin to glow, and the smile he so loved brightened the room.

"I love you too, Sirius," she said, taking his face in her hands. She didn't kiss him, just pulled him forward so their foreheads rested against each other, noses bumping, and she stared into his eyes. "I love you so much, Siri."

Sirius grinned giddily as he came off his orgasmic high and was sent to an emotional one by her words. He shifted his face and kissed her solidly on the lips. "I guess I'll have to brush up on some of our Black dueling spells the next few months, so I can tear that Lestrange bastard up in our duel."

Bellatrix buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Just be careful, Siri. I can't lose you."

"You won't," he said, stroking her hair.

"Good. Because if you die, I'll have to turn you into an inferi and have you rip his throat out for me or something, and I don't want to have to love a zombie," she said, and he could almost hear the sleepy pout in her voice.

He chuckled, and stroked her back until her breathing evened out. He stared up at his ceiling, which had a mirroring charm somewhat similar to Hogwarts' Great Hall, and his eyes automatically sought out his namesake star which twinkled brightly above him. Part of himself was screaming '_what the hell did you just get yourself into?'_, but as he felt Bellatrix's soft, warm breath against his neck as the sweat cooled on their skins, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the right thing. The best thing – for both of them, and even if they were both disowned for their coming rebellion, they would be together, and _belonged_ together.

* * *

_**A/N**__** : Well, hope you guys enjoyed that. I've always envisioned Bellatrix as a relatively innocent young girl (though likely one brainwashed into the blood purity ideas by her family), forced into marriage. And then, when married, her new husband tortured her into compliance, and eventually near insanity with the Cruciatus curse, explaining her severe fixation on that with her snapped mind. Oh, and in my headcanon her baby voice stuff is the small remnants of her original innocent self breaking through the surface and presenting in that way. Ah, what could have been. ;)**_

_**I've been terribly busy in the real world and have had little time for any writing, but I wrote this over the course of one of my rare free evenings. Hopefully will have more writing time in the future, but lately my free time has been spent with my significant other, and we've been re-watching the full Buffy The Vampire Slayer Series (still as good today as when I started watching as a young teen), so that's been what most of my writing time has been spent doing (though, a BtVS fic or possibly a BtVS/HP crossover could be in the works if I ever get time – I'm also thinking of adding to my Harry/Pansy story if my creative juices continue to flow easily) **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading, leave me some feedback (any kind), let me know what you thought. Until next time!**_


End file.
